Eternal
by GodsAboveMortals
Summary: What is it like to be truly immortal? Millions of Years old - Unable to die. An experience that Naruto has found out. After the end of the Shonibi by his hands he watched as the world changed. After waiting, he decides that it is finally his time to make his way through the new world of magic as nothing short of a God. Watch how Naruto influences the magic world.


First World Will Be Fairy Tail – Thinking of doing different worlds when I have finished with the Fairy Tail world but for now I will categorize it as a Naruto / Fairy Tail crossover.

* * *

It wasn't suppose to end like this.

Everyone should had survived, lived on – had a family, be happy with their lives.

He was suppose to save them, but he failed.

The people of the entire Earth had depended on him, he had let them down. Why after all of the moment in his life when he could have failed, why did he have to fail now?

He Pein, the self proclaimed God in human form, beat a giant Tanuki to stop it from rampaging, but he couldn't succeed this time.

The people had been wrong to believe in him, and he would pay for the consequences of his actions. He would be alone for the rest of his life.

He was the only survivor.

He had been too late, in the end the plan failed, but he brought a backup plan just incase the initial plan had failed.

It was simple, all they had to do was seal her within the moon.

All they had to do was not let her cast the Jutsu, that was all they had to do, but they failed.

The plan to seal her within the moon had failed. She was simply too strong and refused to be sealed within the moon again. She was a God, they were mortals, and now he was a God. But at what price?

The price of everything else.

He became a God, but everything else around him fell to hell.

Frozen in time, merely awaiting their deaths while sleeping within an endless dream.

Madara had attempted to create perfect peace with the Infinite Tsukuyomi, how could it now be perfect peace? Caught in a dream where the people did not know it was a dream. Madara however forgot one important factor in his plan, the frailness of humans.

Humans need nutrients to survive, three days without water and three weeks without food. A shinobi who trained could probably quadruple the time, but that only left them at twelve days. Twelve days with control, but they had no control over their body once inside the Genjutsu, so everyone would be dead within three days.

Three days would not be enough to dispel the illusion, if it could be dispelled at all considering it was called Infinite for a reason.

The after effects of the war were catastrophic, for him anyway as nobody else would feel anything, just peace, unlike him.

It all went wrong.

First, Madara had planned to create a false peace, but after nearly succeeding, Black Zetsu ending up being a part of a God, the Rabbit God, with the goal of unsealing her from the moon. This worked, Madara ending being stabbed in the back and Kaguya was unsealed and revived.

Him, Sasuke and Sakura fought desperately, more him and Sasuke as it was their plan to seal Kaguya back to the moon. But after the seal failed, Sasuke thought Naruto was the only one who would be good enough to seal her away, so sacrificing himself along with Sakura and Kakashi, he used the Kamui technique to send him outside of Kaguya's dimension.

He knew he had to act fast, and he did. The five other Kage's and the Tailed Beasts, and miraculously Madara who had somehow survived but was on the verge of dying, gave him their chakra, Madara giving him all his Chakra as he knew it was his end anyway and wanted revenge for being manipulated.

The Tailed Beasts knew how much Chakra would be needed to seal someone like Kaguya away, sos for the good of humanity – just like Hagoromo had intended them to do so, they gave their lives and all Chakra to him. The five Kages gave him all their Chakra, but they would live if the plan succeeded. Kuruma was a different story, he knew that he would not survive with the amount of Chakra needed to seal her away, merged with him as a final goodbye, a gift as he was different from all the other humans. With all that Chakra, along with his own astronomical levels of Chakra, he had to seal Kaguya inside himself.

Using a seal that he had developed, as long as the required amount of Chakra was given, could seal anything inside himself. So he used the Chakra given, and planned to seal Kaguya.

The sealing was going well as Kaguya was planning to put everyone under the Tsukuyomi and then take their Chakra which was once hers. However, just as she was about to be sealed, she finished the Jutsu trapping everyone inside the Jutsu.

Everyone but him, the sealing was a success and Kaguya was sealed inside himself. But everyone else was caught in the eternal illusion, one that could not be dispelled.

With the seal that he designed, he now had Kaguya's power which opened the third eye on his head, but remained closed leaving just a slit. With the Chakra given from Madara, he had been able to unlock the Rinnegan. From the Tailed Beasts, he had all of their abilities along with being able to transform into them. Having Kaguya's Chakra also meant that he had every bloodline, which was represented by his eyes. His left eye was deep purple but did not have the Rinnegan rings (once activated the rings appear) and his right eye was blood red with outside being pale white like the Byakugan.

His hair turned snow white and went to the top of his back. He stood at six foot and three inches and looked the very definiton of a God.

But it was not worth it.

He was now immortal. With the Tailed Beasts, who were already immortal age wise, came unbelievably fast healing abilities, and with all of them meant that wounds healed instantly as they were never there. And add Madara's Chakra would had come back from the dead made him even further immortal along with the prolonged life of being an Uzumaki. Finally there was Kaguya's Chakra, which made him ageless, and unable to die with the combined effort of the other Chakras. Summary: he can't die.

With everyone else inside a Genjutsu, it would mean that all life apart from him had come to an end. The plants could no longer receive sunlight from the sun blocked out by the everlasting moon. All life comes from the sun, and as long as the moon was permanently in the sky, all life would die and would never grow again.

There however, was one solution. The only method to get rid of the Genjutsu.

Destroy everything that has been caught within the Genjutsu.

The only solution meant killing everything that he has ever known.

At the time, he didn't know if it was even possible. He wanted to take everything out in one go, get it over and done with so he didn't have to do it twice. Fortunately, he had the power to do it.

He prepared himself knowing not just how hard physically it would be, but mentally as well. Committing complete genocide is not something a stable person can come to terms with.

He allowed the Chakra to flow out of him, enveloping him in a pure white aura, the third eye on his head revealing a red eye, the Rinnegan appeared in his left and the veins around both eyes bulged. Overwhelming power flooded his system, more than he had ever felt before. He felt powerful, no, he felt godly.

The Chakra began to pour over his head converging into a ball of white.

He felt his Chakra coils beginning to tear with the amount of Chakra being produced at once. The pain contorted through his body but he gritted his teeth through, it was the only thing he could do to release them of their suffering.

Ten minutes later and the once ball had now turned into a 5 kilometer wide and height mass of glowing energy. The energy shaking the very Earth, if anyone else was alive, the only thing they could compare it to would be the sun.

He then began to compress the ball, the mass shrinking and shrinking. The density of the ball compared to the size was beginning to create a black hole. This was it. Life would come to an end as he knew it and would begin a new.

The ball exploded.

The light spread in every direction in a circular motion. It trampled everything in its path. The mountains were reduced to rubble, the oceans evaporated leaving bottomless trenches, the clouds no longer existed as the vapor evaporated. If the Earth could be seen from space, all that would have been seen would be a white glowing ball.

All life on Earth had been destroyed, aside from him who was not under the Genjutsu. The glow faded, leaving a brown rock left in the previous Earth's place.

It was for the best, new life could grow now, life which would hopefully not wage wars to the point where Gods were revived. He found that there was no Chakra left in the air. In some ways, he thought that Kaguya was right, Chakra brought wars, the 9 Tailed Fox, the reason for his horrendous childhood was a being of Chakra, wars were waged over the strongest shinobi. The new world would be better without Chakra, at least that was the excuse he gave himself to stop him from breaking down.

He had done it. Everyone else could rest in peace. He would face his punishment of failure by living out the rest of his immortal life – which was infinity.

He fell down to the ground lying down on his back. Tears flooded from his eyes but he refused to whimper. He made his choice, it was his failure and now he would deal with the consequences.

Everyone he loved was gone: Konoha, Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke, and everyone else. They no longer existed. He would never see them again but he would live forever. He closed his eyes and let the effects of the World Reconstruction Jutsu would have on his body.

It would not be until three years later that he awoke, his body fully healed. The Earth around him had not changed at all, in terms of Evolution, three years was barely a scratch in the flow of time.

With nothing else to do, he would master all of his power.

He watched as time passed on. He would witness the very foundations of life come into play. Of course, this happened over millions of years, so he had a lot of time to train.

First he focused on mastering all the abilities of his Dojestsu. Mainly the Rinnegan first to see if it was possible to bring anyone back to life, but it didn't work as the bodies were gone and the souls no longer roamed the Earth. He mastered all the paths of the Rinnegan and could now use of any of them effortlessly. He mastered the Byakugan, allowing him to see in 360 degree vision and if anything was alive when he mastered it, then he would have been able to see the Chakra. Then he mastered the Sharingan which occurred in his right eye. It had also developed into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan after the death of everyone else – so he mastered all the abilities of that such as Kamui, Susanoo and Intangibility. The eye that he had received from Kaguya didn't have to mastered as he already knew how to use it.

The next thing that he learned how to use was all of his bloodlines. This took him a little while considering he had so many but with the user of Shadow Clones and infinite time (also not even single cell organisms were being produced on Earth yet) he mastered them. He mastered Wood Release, Ice Release, Lava Release, Crystal Release, Dust Release, Boil Release, Dark Release, Explosive Release, Smoke Release [didn't actually have a name but allows the user to turn body into smoke,] he didn't really need smoke release- but with the time he had he could learn them all anyway, Magnet Release, Absorption [Once again no official name but absorb a persons Chakra and duplicate appearance and memories], Scorch Release, Dead Bone Pulse, Steel Release, Swift Release and the Uzumaki Clan Chains. He mastered them all and with his Chakra, each bloodline was as deadly as the next.

He also made sure that he learned every Jutsu that he could remember, such as Harishin – but this wasn't as useful because he had Madara's teleportation technique, he learned things like the Lightning Armor and S-Class Jutsu's in all elements. He made sure that his Rasengan could be applied with every element as well.

Furthermore, he made sure that he was perfect in medical Jutsu, he doubted it would come in handy but he was bored so he figured he would learn it. He could do it to a point where he could regenerate full limbs (for other people anyway) and also stored his Chakra into a diamond like Tsunade did but placed the diamond in the center of his chest instead, for what reason? He thought it looked cool and once again he was bored.

He also gained complete Chakra control which was to be given considering the amount of control it took to master all of his bloodlines meaning that no Chakra was wasted.

He learned how to use Limbo like Madara did, being able to freely enter and exit making it seem as though he disappears but cans still effect the outside world.

Another thing he mastered was Yin and Yang Chakra (a tattoo of a sun was on his left palm and a tattoo of a moon was on his right palm), allowing him to create anything from nothing, which came in handy for a bed considering there was nothing left else on Earth. However, he wanted to make sure that he would not mess with the natural process of life, something that he had learned from Kurama before he died, so he made sure to live in a area with a seal that didn't allow Chakra into the atmosphere and would let life naturally develop without his influence.

Kurama had merged with Naruto, so he gained his memories so he had sorted them out and stored them away considering they were the fox's memory and wanted to honor him by not looking through his life. However, he did keep the memory of all of the Jutsu's that he had seen over his lifetime.

He also practiced taking on the forms of the Tailed Beasts. While it did not make a significant difference power wise, it was cool to be able to turn into 9 different beasts and run around. However, he noticed it was ever so slightly easier to use the abilities of the Tailed Beasts when in that form and would consume less Chakra. That was another thing he mastered, the abilities of the Tailed Beasts, sand from Shukaku, blue fire from Matabi, Isobu just made it easier to control water, Son Goku made Lava Release take less Chakra, Kukou made Boil Release take less Chakra, Saiken gave him bubbles – yes bubbles, Chomei allowed him to fly and produce powder that could be used for various things, Gyuki gave him Oil and Kurama was the healing factor with his Chakra so he didn't really gain anything special apart from sensing negative emotions. He also mastered the Tailed Beast Bomb.

Genjutsu was another thing that he became a master at. Thought it was considerably harder considering the amount of Chakra he had, he could obviously cast Genjutsu through the Sharingan but he made his own illusions as well.

He also became a Seal Master, far surpassing Jiraiya making his own seals which varied but they all served a purpose.

He could also open all the eight gates allowing the Chakra within his body to flow perfectly, and it did not come with repercussions because of his healing abilities.

He also became a master at Kenjutsu, forging his own sword [ albums/i417/swordsmith-Yao/item% ] sword through the user of Metal Release and carefully placed Chakra through the sword as well as Seals to strengthen the sword. He stored the sword on a tattoo on the underside of his right arm that looked just like a black sword. He also mastered as many weapons as he could think of creating, such as a Scythe, Axe, Twin Katanas and more.

Naruto's body also changed a lot of taking all the Chakra. The merge of Kuruma meant that he got a tattoo that covered the right size of his back of the outline of a nine tailed fox but was black instead of orange. His white hair had grown out to the bottom of his back and had blood red streaks in it. His eyes remained the same color. He wore no clothes as there were no humans around yet and he didn't need to regulate his own body temperature. The only thing he did wear was a necklace attached to a large green gem.

Naruto's power grew and grew over time. Growing stronger with every passing day and now is at a level where he cannot be touched – well he hoped so because if anyone else had power like him then the world could be destroyed.

Naruto's personality was probably the biggest change. Before the genocide of the world, he was a happy and live free guy. But now, after millenium away from humans, he had a lot of time alone and to think. He may love humans, but he could admit that they are greedy creatures and would not hesitate to kill anymore. His personality was now very cold, rarely ever showing emotion and very few words ever left his mouth. The words however could merely be a factor of having no one to talk to. Though he thought that once he was talking to humans again, he would become more lively. There was also the fact that he may or may not have developed a multi personality disorder. Not so surprising considering he spent so much time alone so it was only natural that he would go slightly insane, he had personalities like a fun, a cold, a sarcastic and more. And was slightly insane considering he created a plant called Frank and would talk to it but who cares? it was his only friend

The years passed and as they did they seemed to pass faster and faster.

It took around one million years for water vapor to be reintroduced to the world to a sustainable amount to start creating oceans. It took 50 million years for the oceans to form, along with mountains with the movement of tectonic plates. Life finally began to develop after this stage, nothing big but to Naruto it was a sign.

He also found it quite amusing how he literally watched as life began to take shape and found it fascinating. The first creatures of significance were fish that developed in the water after another 50 million years. Over the next 200 million years, all sorts of creatures developed but left the dinosaurs – which were wiped out by a meteorite and Naruto was not the result of it. However, Naruto let nature run its course and more interesting creatures began to be created after another 50 million years.

Mainly Dragons, fascinating to Naruto because some reached half the size of Kurama which was impressive. He also learnt that Magic had been developed, which was similar to Chakra but different as it seemed as though Dragons could only learn one type of element and that was it. Also, there was an organ which stored Ethernano, the name for magic particles, inside the body rather being stored around the body like Chakra called the Magic Container, which was the Dragons could produce their magic from.

Of course, Naruto took an interest in this magic, without the Dragons seeing him of course, and learn that he could use Magic because it was so similar to Chakra, but unlike Dragons, he could learn different types of Magic. With the use of his third eye, he found out that he could look at the foundations of the spell and make it his own. This was also how Naruto became a 'Dragon Slayer', not that he needed it of course, but copied multiple forms of the Magic so he was Dragon Slayer of multiple elements. His form of Dragon Slayer was slightly different than the other slayers produced because the magic they used was a humanised version as they could not use the same magic as a Dragon, but Naruto's was a pure version because he deconstructed the foundations of the magic the Dragons used and created the same for him.

Magic could simply be seen as a formula, that was probably the best thing Naruto could describe it as. Each type of magic has a certain type of formula. Once a person learns a type of magic, the formula is stored by the Magic Container and replicated when a spell is made. It was also hard for a container to have more than one type of formula, this is why it was different from chakra as people would really only learn one type of magic where as people could use different types of Chakra.

Finally things were getting interesting when humans finally started to develop. Finally after 301 million years, and a lot of boredom on Naruto's part, humans finally began to develop. Naruto however did not want anything to do with these early humans. Why? Because they were already looking for power through the Magic of Dragons. Of course he was the first Dragon Slayer, but others began to pop up and soon after it led to war between Humans and Dragons. Naruto decided it would be best if he did not get involved in the war, whatever side he joined would win and both side had valid reasons for war so it wasn't a war of pointless Genocide. Some Dragon's did not want to teach human's their Magic because they were being hunted and killed. Humans were scared of Dragons because of the power they possessed while some were more aggressive and killed them because they were a threat with their own magic.

The war lasted for 400 years, a insignificant time for Naruto but it was some of the most liveliest in his lifetime. Two figures stood out from the rest. Zeref and Acnologia. Zeref was a mage that ended up building his own demons because he became immortal after reviving his brother turning him into a demon. How did he know this? Well he had Shadow Clones in many different places so there was not much information that didn't get passed on to him. He also learn that he sent his brother along with 4 other Dragon Slayers and a Celestial Spirit User 400 years into the future, which would be exciting for him to see them in 400 years. Naruto however did not approach Zeref, like him Zeref would learn the consequences of his actions, the dead weren't meant to come back to life – well he could but that is not the point.

Acnologia was the Madara Uchiha of this world. A Dragon Slayer that turned into a Dragon after overusing his magic, however this would not happen to him because he could control the process. He could admit he was powerful, but a threat to the world? No, so Naruto did not get involved. After the war ended, both Acnologia and Zeref went into hiding, but before that Acnologia had hunted down every Dragon and had destroyed their souls, aside from the Dragons that had travelled to the future inside their Dragon Slayers after using some form of Kinjutsu but for Magic.

And this is where our story leads us, 400 years later in the middle of the forest, Naruto Uzumaki, was sleeping peacefully. He had not been in contact with human life directly himself yet, but the world was finally at peace, well some sort of peace anyway. So after all that training and the constant changing of this new world, Naruto decided that he would travel the world and see the rest of the world and how it has changed.

This was the story of the human that became a God, and how his influence will affect the World of Magic.

* * *

Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Threat Level: Beyond God (Death is guaranteed if engaged in combat)  
Origin: Konoha  
Birthday: October 10 th  
Age: 301,000,800 Years  
Parents: Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze  
Living Relatives: None  
Abilities: Master of: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Senjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Sealing Arts, Limbo  
Bloodlines: Sharingan, Rinne-Sharingan, Rinnegan, Byakugan, Wood Release, Ice Release, Lava Release, Crystal Release, Dust Release, Boil Release, Dark Release, Explosive Release, Smoke Release Magnet Release, Absorption [Once again no official name but absorb a persons Chakra and duplicate appearance and memories], Scorch Release, Dead Bone Pulse, Steel Release, Swift Release and the Uzumaki Clan Chains.  
Appearance: Wears casual blue shorts and a white t-shirt with sandals. Eyes two different colors and a third on his head. A green gemmed necklace on around his neck. Face is covered by a white face mask but leaves eyes noticeable.


End file.
